


Ten Seconds of Guilt

by anniie_leonhardt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins, F/F, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniie_leonhardt/pseuds/anniie_leonhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place in 1898, Mikasa Ackerman is the most feared assassin in Victorian England. She works under the command of Erwin Smith, who happens to be one of the wealthiest yet kindest people known around those parts. With the help of Annie Leonhardt, the headmistress of the Trost Brothel, and Eren Yeager, the lovestruck owner of the Shurke Blacksmith, Mikasa will learn the difference between admiration and love, and how dangerous all of it can really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge.

The blisters. The scars. The bruises. The wounds. It all comes with the job. But so does the blood. The guilt. The convictions.  
It's difficult to think of how in order to gurantee one's life, they must end another's. Its a demented way to live, really, which she knew. She knew she'd pay for this one day in hell, if there was one. But she also knew that she could put that day off as long as possible as long as she followed orders.  
Now was one of the times that she wished she had taken a job as a prostitute or a serving wench. Now was one of the times she was genuinely terrified, but it was the first time it wasn't for her own life. Her feet moved swiftly through the crowd, making it seem undeniably easy to serve past two hundred other people blocking her way. She gripped the brilliant red scarf around her neck as she felt it slipping off of her, the wind taking hold of the ends as she ran.  
The blisters. The scars. The blood. The guilt. None of it was as awful as her fear was in the moment.  
People say that you never know what you have until you lose it. Mikasa understood this saying very well. Her parents were dead before by the time she was eight, from a band of men looking for profit. She was nearly killed too, and that was the first time she felt a great deal of fear. Her best friend was taken from her only a few months ago. He was the most innocent boy she had ever met, though he had an undying love for literature. He stole books on occasion, but he would always return them once he was finished. He just couldn't afford to pay for them up front. Armin was put in prison, a sentence of three years, and she missed him more than her own parents. She had yet to lose Eren, though it was bound to happen soon, considering the amount of trouble he frequently got in. Though the most tragic thing, up until ten minutes ago, that she had lost was herself. She become emotionless after being recruited as a hitman, numb to the crimes that she had committed. She knew none of it was right, but going against Smith felt wrong. Too wrong to bare.  
But now, her heart ached like never before. Who knew the little blonde girl with the pale blue eyes who ran a brothel down the street would be Mikasa's downfall?


	2. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren is an awkward flirt and Mikasa doesn't knowhow to let him down easy.

*** Six months earlier ***

"You're going to get yourself in trouble."  
"Says the woman that murders people for a living."  
"I know how to avoid the police."  
"What, and I don't? I know what I'm doing, Mikasa."  
The town square was crowded, which most people would complain about, though it was the raven haired girl's best case scenerio. She sat on a bench that was placed along the wall of a butcher's shop, a small blond boy sitting next to her. She knew his hair was long enough to reach the middle of his shoulder blades, though he tied it up in a ponytail, a few loose strands framing his facial structure. His bright blue eyes seemed even brighter against his pale complextion, easily making them his predominant feature. The collar of his shirt hid his neck from view, though he chose to wear a small cravat instead of his usual tie.  
His jacket was mildly too tight, though it didn't look awful, and even if it did, she wouldn't mention it. She knew he had little money, and all of her efforts to give him some had failed. "I'm not helpless," he had said the first time she offered. "I can take care of myself just as well as you can." She had rolled her eyes then, pulling her red scarf down from over her mouth enough to talk. "You've never had a job in your life, Armin. You're just lucky your grandpa put you in his will before you died, or else you would've joined him by now." She knew the words were harsh at the time, but she hoped it would convince him to take a few pounds. Of course, it did not work.  
"Mikasa, look! This is the Statue of Liberty in America! Doesn't it look interesting?" He now asked, leaning over as he pointed to a picture in his stolen book that she hardly glanced at. "I'm not looking at that, Armin. You should give it back." The blond pouted, his shoulders slumping over as he slowly drew his attention back to the pages.  
"At least I don't draw as much attention as you do," He replied back, clearing his voice before speaking in a very mocking tone. "Its absolutely ghastly that a lady would wear pants! How daft could a woman be?" Mikasa snorted, the corners of her lips turning up in a smile. He was referring to the comments she had heard from citizens when she walked through the streets. She knew they were right, that a woman wearing pants was practically a crime in this day and age, but she could only imagine their expressions if they found out her line of work.  
She wore a top that was fitted like a corset, a sleeveless one that was also considered quite scandalous by other people. Beneath were a pair of loose mid-calf length pants that matched the top, a bit of skin showing on her leg before meeting the top of her black boots. The waistband hid her pistol quite well, the blade in her right boot pressing against her ankle. Her gloves hugged her hands tightly, but not enough to be uncomfortable.  
Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, though a person walking by caught her attention. "That's him," She muttered hardly loud enough for her friend to hear. He turned his hand at her words, seeing the man in the top hat that she pointed out. She was up before he could even look back at her, slipping into the crowd of people going the same direction as her target. She kept her eyes on him, only removing her gaze when she had to blink. She walked slow enough for him to not notice her, though she maintained a speed that helped her keep sight of him.  
The whole process was boring, really. She walked until she got to her prime location, sidestepping into an alleyway. She jogged quietly down it, turning left at the crossway and moving to where the next alley intersected her own. She leaned against the wall, raising her leg so she could unsheath her knife. The footsteps grew closer, and she smirked as gripped the weapon. She jumped out at the last possible moment, gripping the man's mouth shut as she pulled him out of the view of the public. He struggled against her, though any attacks her trued against her were predictable. He went to stomp on her foot, which she quickly slipped away before kicking him in the knee. His legs automatically buckled underneath him, letting Mikasa to let go of his mouth, allowing him to draw in a breath to yell as she stepped in front of him. She looked down at him, taking note of how there was more confusion in the man's eyes than fear. "Wa yasuraka ni shinde shimaimasu." She muttered, placing both hands firmly on his head before sharply bringing her knee to his nose. She heard the crunch of the bone as it entered up his brain, his mouth opening to scream before his body went limp all together. She let go of him, watching his body crumple down to the dirt.  
She grunted in disgust as she noticed a splatter of blood on her pants, glancing down at how much was leaking out of his nose. She stepped away from the body, keeping her nerves intact as she turned her back, not allowing herself to panic. She always wanted to, but she never did. Her steps were calm, her body not shaking like it had the first time she killed. She struggled to remember what this man had done to her boss, but she was sure it had something to do with his mistress.  
She exited the alley, not even bothering to look both ways to see if there was any attention drawn to her. Doing that would seem too suspicious, so she calmly walked back into the flow of people only for a few moments. She then took a quick left turn, opening the door to the blacksmith shop she knew so well.  
"Eren."  
The kind eyed boy lifted his head to the sound of her voice, grinning before wiping his oily hands on an even more oily rag. "Mikasa! What can I do for you?" He said, a hint of excitement in his voice. "Laundry," She responded, a teasing smile coming to her lips. She closed the door behind her, turning the 'open' sign to 'closed'. She lifted her leg and showed him the bloodstain, sitting in his chair after a moment. He scrunched his nose at the sight, moving his gaze to her eyes. "Mikasa Ackerman, you're possibly the most atrocious girl I have ever met in my life." Eren said with a frown, though he didn't hesitate to grab a clean rag and dipping it in his bowl of water he used on occasion. He tossed it to her from across the room, and she easily caught it, stretching out her leg before dabbing the stain lightly. She knew blood was hard to remove from clothing, but she had to get as much of it out before she returned back outside.  
"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and keeping a bit of her smile on her lips. "Of course its a bad thing!" He responded, a small chuckle following it. "You're socially and legally unacceptable. Not to mention a huge bitch." Mikasa laughed at the last part, turning her attention back to her knee. "Have you ever met an assassin who was kindhearted? I don't think one exists."  
Eren shook his head, untying his apron and setting it on a table before pulling up another chair, resting across from her. "What do you say, you be an assassin that'll be my date to Smith's party?" He asked, his confidence suddenly gone. He seemed nervous now, almost as if she would slay him right on the spot for even suggesting such a thing. Of course, if anyone else had, she may have. She made a tiny bit of eye contact with him before flickering her eyes back down. "I'm not going."  
Of course she was going. It was her master's party, the one that would be an opportune time to complete her next mission. But she wasn't going at herself. She'd go as a man, or even perhaps a serving wench. But she would not be a killer working under Erwin Smith that night.  
"You aren't?" He asked after a moment of silence, his eyes dropping to his lap. "It was a stupid idea anyway. I'll probably need to manage the shop that night anyway."  
Mikasa felt a twinge of guilt, but just a tiny amount. "I'm leaving town that night. A man owes Erwin money, and I intend to politely ask for it before slitting his throat." She scrubbed at her stain a bit as she spoke, dropping the cloth to the ground when she was certain she got most of it out. Eren winced at the image she put in his head before nodding, forcing a sad smile. "I understand. You must do whatever you have to to live." He stated, causing Mikasa to nod in agreement.  
"I should go," She said abruptly, following a few moments of silence. She stood, placing a small kiss on top of his head before striding to the door. She said nothing else before turning the sign to 'open' again and leaving, disappearing into the mess of dull colored dresses and waistcoats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The official first chapter! Yay! I have a general idea about how this story will play out, but there are many details that I have no idea about. I doubt this will be very long a fic, mainly because I wantedtowrite a small ficlet when I came up with this idea, and I don't have enough motivation to continue on for too long. However, if you guys like it so far, tell me! It may make me want to keep going!


End file.
